I can kiss away the painA America oneshot lemon
by TheLemonAlchemist
Summary: When your past gets in the way of you enjoying the 4th of July, America helps you replace your bad memory with a new one. WARNING: HARDCORE DETAILED LEMON! AmericaXReader


**OMG I know I haven't written anything in awhile, I'm sorry, I've been like in this writers funk. Anyways, this is my first ever attempt at a reader insert so I hope you like it ^.^  
**

* * *

**I can be your hero, baby.**  
**I can kiss away the pain.**  
**I will stand by your forever.**  
**You can take my breath away.**

You hummed a little tune as you flipped the chicken in the fryer, checked the baked beans, as well as the mac and cheese on the stove, and added a few more finished hamburgers to the pan before sliding it back in the over to keep them hot. It was the 4th of July and everyone agreed that this year's party for America would be at your house, which you didn't really mind, Alfred had been your friend for a couple of years now, you were happy to have his party there, but that didn't mean you had to like the holiday all together. The 4th held emotions for you that you would much rather lock away in the deepest darkest depths of your soul never to be released; it held memories you swore you would forget but never could, but you would always put on a smile and say your famous line.  
"I'm fine"  
Glancing at the clock that read 2:58 you knew your guests would be arriving soon and therefor wasn't startled when you suddenly heard the door bell ring. Making your way to the door while wiping your hands on your apron, you quickly turned the handle and revealed your first guest.  
"Ve~ Hello {y/n}" The happy Italian smiled as he hugged you.  
"Hello Italy, hello Germany" you replied hugging the boy before turning to the blonde who stood behind him and simply replied with a smile. You gestured for the two to come in and immediately Italy asked where the pasta was as he searched your stove; giggling nervously as you rubbed the back of your head, you confessed that pasta wasn't one of your strong points and asked if he could help you, which he happily agreed to. Truthfully "American" food was the only food you were good at cooking, which is why you let out a happy sigh when you saw that the other guests had brought food of their country. As the pasta was finished you took a moment to look around and scan the crowd, almost every country had indeed shown, from Ancient Rome down to little Sealand, but the guest of honor was no where to be seen. Telling Feli that you would be right back you made your way to the front door; figuring you would look outside to see if he was at least coming, you quickly opened the door to see Alfred standing there, his finger right in front of the doorbell.  
"Hey {y/n}!" Alfred said smiling his usual goofy smile as he pulled you in for a hug.  
"Hey Alfred" you giggled as you lightly hugged back, it wasn't long before he pulled away...and started chuckling.  
"What are you laughing at?" you asked truly confused.  
"Your face is always so red after I hug you" he stated, still smiling.  
"W-What?! It is not!" you told him sternly as you rubbed your cheek with the back of your hand.  
"I have just been standing over a stove all day" you added, looking away from the blonde; truth be told you were developing a crush on your friend...no, your best friend. You had actually met Alfred through England.  
_Arthur and you had met at a cafe once; chatting randomly over a cup of Earl gray, a few days later he asked if you would like to come over to his house for a cup of tea, agreeing, you went to visit your English friend, only to be greeted by a different face at the front door._  
_"Hi there! You must be the {y/n} Arthur has been talking about" The man said smiling in the door way, his ashy blonde hair slightly wet, indicating he must have taken a shower recently hung close to his glasses. His white dress shirt was tucked into his black slacks which were pulled up slightly by black suspenders. All you could do was simply nod as you looked at the man._  
_"I'm Alfred, The Hero! Nice to meet you {y/n}" He said still smiling as he shook your hand._  
_Alfred joined you and Arthur for your "tea time" as he called it, much to Arthur's protests. As you sipped your tea, and Alfred drank his coffee you began to learn more about the American, soon becoming good friends._  
"You've been cooking all day?" he asked as you simply nodded, pulled from your thoughts by another bear hug.  
"You spoil me you know that {y/n}" he said smiling, you couldn't help but laugh.  
"Well it is a big day for you Alfred, it's the least I could do" you told him before a new voice rang out.  
"O-Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude" The voice said as you both looked to see Japan standing in the doorway, blushing at your affection.  
"It's ok Kiku" you smiled as you and Alfred let go of each other and returned to the party, where many "ALFRED!" were heard as well as a few "HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY!" Alfred of course, made a B-line right to the food, where it wasn't long before you heard.  
"AWESOME! {Y/N}'S HOMEMADE BURGERS!" Alfred had told you many times before that he loved your "American" cooking, especially your burgers, according to him, they were even better then McDonalds. As you rounded the corner; you couldn't hold back the laughter at your friend who had one burger halfway down his throat, and another in his hand, ready to go, smiling at you, he handed you the one before reaching for another, good thing you had made plenty.

**Later on**

Everyone had gathered into your backyard, which lucky for you, was quite large; They all suggested setting off a few fireworks of their own before actually settling down to watch the official ones, which could be seen clearly across the lake. Alfred lit a few sparklers and quickly handed them around, making sure he left one for himself; as you drew little designs in the air, Prussia grabbed a huge firework and told Alfred to set it off, which of course, he did, though you did not see this, and therefor screamed when it made a very loud boom.  
"Are you ok aru?" China asked, having been standing beside you, you shyly nodded and giggled a bit.  
"I just wasn't expecting it" you replied.  
"WE'RE SETTING OFF ANOTHER ONE {Y/N}!" Alfred yelled before lighting another firework, this time you plugged your ears, happy that your sparkler had gone out already. A muffled boom was heard as you stared up at the shining colors that illuminated everything for a moment; as you watched the colors burst in the air and then dim away, you began to remember, and you began to feel sick at the memory. How long had it been? 10 years? You think it would get easier, but it didn't.  
"THE REAL ONES ARE STARTING!" Sealand yelled as he ran closer to the edge of the lake that was connected to your backyard.  
"Their all real!" England called after him.  
"You know what I mean!" The small country said sticking his tongue out, a gesture that made you giggle.  
"Come on {y/n}!" Alfred said grabbing your hand and pulling you towards the lake...but away from everyone else, you wondered why for a moment, before shrugging it off and sitting down. Truth be told, you would have much rather gone back inside, locked yourself in your room, and blared music until daylight, but you knew this day was important to Alfred. The first few were small; a simple gold, silver, and red one, Alfred smiling and "awing" at each one like a little kid, you just watched the colors, fighting back every emotion that filled your body every 4th of July, you repeated in your head that you wouldn't ruin Alfred's day. But as you were just staring, mentally beating yourself, Alfred was looking at you.  
"{y/n}?" he asked, snapping you out of your trance like stare.  
"Ya Alfred?"  
"Are you ok? You don't seem like you like the fireworks" he stated, you could hear the worry in his voice, as well as the emotion you didn't want to hear, sadness.  
"I'm fine" you reassured him smiling, but he was far from buying it.  
"Come on you can tell me {y/n}" shaking your head no you simply replied "I'm fine" once again, before adding "really"  
"{y/n}" Alfred said, looking at you sternly.  
"Alfred" You said looking back just as sternly, causing you both to suddenly start laughing.  
"Come on {y/n}, please" he begged, grabbing your hands in his, sighing in defeat you hung your head, before looking back up at the fireworks.  
"Fine" you stated as Alfred smiled, letting you put your hands on your lap again.  
"I just...I don't really like the 4th of July" I you said before you heard a gasp, looking at your friend he had put on this over dramatic hurt look, but you could tell there was real hurt in his eyes.  
"No no, it's not...It's not like that...I just have bad memories...connected to it" You told him looking back at the fireworks.  
"Tell me" he simply replied, playfulness gone, he truly wanted to know, taking a deep breath you began.  
"When I was younger, about 8 or 9, my parents got a divorce. Well before we moved in with my stepfather, my dad begged my mom to have at least one more holiday with his children, she agreed, and we did...the last holiday I had with my family...as a family...was the 4th of July" I confessed, feeling a few tears escape my eyes, only to have them wiped away seconds later.  
"I'm so sorry {y/n}, I didn't know" Alfred said, cupping your face.  
"no, it's no your fault, I haven't told anybody that, I tend to just keep things to myself" you told him smiling.  
"{y/n}" he said, making you look at him.  
"Ya Alfred?" you asked, as he looked at you, was that...blush?  
"I can be your hero, and gives you a new memory for independence day, a happy memory" He said smiling that goofy smiled you had grown to love.  
"What did you have in mind?" you asked giggling a bit, unaware of Alfred drawing closer until you felt his breath on your face.  
"This" he whispered before he pressed his lips to yours; shocked was your first emotion, this was your best friend, and he was now kissing you. But as his hands gently cupped your face you could feel new emotions flutter up to the surface, feelings you had always known were there, but chose to ignore as to not hurt your friendship. Laying your hands on his shoulders, you began to kiss back, your heart feeling like it was about to explode like one of the fireworks, all too soon though you felt Alfred pulled back, slightly panting.  
"{y/n}" he said breathlessly.  
"I love you" you told him, your eyes widening a bit as he sat there, silent and stunned.  
'crap maybe it was just a kiss, maybe he doesn't actually love me, crap crap crap crap!' you yelled in your mind, but soon felt your body hit the ground, as well as lips connecting to yours again.  
"I love you more" he mummers against your lips as he rested his hands on your hips, and your arms snacked around his neck. His lips were so warm, and smooth, just how you had always secretly daydreamed they would be. Not being able to help it, you smiled in the kiss; and Alfred took this as encouragement to go further, as he began licking your bottom lip for entrance, which you happily gave to the American. Eagerly sliding his tongue in, he began exploring every inch that was offered, as well as running his hands lightly up and down your body, causing a moan to escape your lips.  
"{y/n}" he mumbled as he kissed your lips once again before moving his way down to your neck, leaving kisses and love nips along the hands began to wander underneath your shirt and gently rubbing circles on your stomach.  
"Alfred" You said in more of a breathy whisper then the normal voice you had hoped for, this only cause the American to gently grind into you, causing a moan to escape you once more.  
"A-Alfred wait" You spoke again, heeding your words, Alfred slowly pulled away from your neck and looked at you, his crystal blue eyes slightly glazed over with lust as they peered from behind his glasses.  
"M-Maybe we should go inside, after all...there are kids out here" You told him as your mind wandered to poor little Sealand, and even Japan, though he was not a child, he would probably respond worse then Sealand at you and Alfred.  
"You're right, we don't want to get interrupted, that would just leave another bad memory" he said nodding as he helped you up, before you two slowly snuck back to the house, once inside Alfred wasted no time in picking you up bridal style and taking you to your bedroom. He couldn't help but smile as he carried you upstairs; truth was, he had been wanting to do this for a long time. Once inside he gently placed you on your fluffy bed before turning to lock the door.  
"Just in case" he said winking, he slowly pulled off his glasses and placed them on the nightstand before turning and crawling on top of you.  
"now, let me be your hero" he whispered in your ear as he lightly kissed your neck, his hands slowly running up and down your torso once more; his lips roamed your soft skin in search of the one spot he wished to find most, the one spot that would cause you to make the sound he wanted to hear most at the moment, and after much searching, he found it.  
"A-Alfred" You moaned as he sucked on your soft spot, smiling against your {fair/medium/dark} skin, he continued to work the spot, licking, biting, sucking, and kissing it to extract every moan he could from you, each one sending shivers down his spine. Once satisfied, he pulled away, sitting up to admire his work; a hickey that only a scarf like Russia's could cover, as well as a heavily panting and very red you.  
"what's wrong {y/n}?" he asked smiling mischievously at you before adding.  
"The hero to much for you?" A smirk coming to your own lips as you sat up as well.  
"Not at all my little Patriot" you whispered huskily in his ear, another shiver running though him; your lips pressed lightly against his before sliding down, lightly kissing his jaw and sucking the tender flesh of his neck, causing small moans and pants to work their way from the American. Quickly finding the spot you wanted, you made sure to nibble on it, not breaking the skin but biting hard enough for Alfred's moans to become louder, and leaving a hickey large enough to let any girl know that he was taken.  
"{y/n}" he moaned breathlessly as his hands snaked up under your {color} shirt; you gasped against his skin as you felt his warm hands gliding up your stomach and gently grabbing your clothed breasts.  
"Alfred" you moaned as he began to grip you a bit tighter and began messaging you. After a moment he removed his hands, and instead pulled your shirt over your head, tossing the unwanted garment on the floor. Within seconds Alfred captured your lips again and lightly pushed you back on the bed, his tongue not even asking for entrance this time as he pushed through your closed lips and began exploring your mouth once more, his hands returning to your breasts. Your hands made their way to his jacket; quickly removing the fabric as he helped you, throwing it on the ground with your shirt, he pulled you off the bed and close to him, his one hand making it way around to your back, only breaking this kiss now to look into your eyes for permission to go any further. Nodding your head, you smiled and with one swift motion your bra was thrown to the floor; taking in your half exposed figure Alfred could feel himself grow a bit harder, the way your skin glowed in the ever changing light, to way your chest rose and fell quickly due to the breathtaking kissing, and the way your face was flushes as you snapped your eyes shut and turned your head. You were beautiful, and there was no way he was going to let you go, not after he waited this long to get you.  
"You're beautiful babe" he smiled as he kissed your neck lovingly before capturing your lips in a caring yet fiery embrace. "babe" he had called you "babe", so many times did you want to hear that, from him, directed at you, and now he had. Feeling your heart swell you quickly wrapped your arms around his neck, your fingers tangling into his ashy blonde hair as you pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. This time your tongue won dominance and smiling; Alfred let you explore to your hearts content as his hands gently cupped your now exposed breasts, messaging them expertly, you had heard from Arthur that Alfred was a virgin, but right now, he was very good for a virgin. Leaving your lips in a pout, Alfred trailed butterfly kisses down your jaw, neck, stopping at your collarbone to suck on the tender flesh, earning a few mews from you, before he moved his way south. Quickly taking one of your breasts in his mouth, he sucked hard on the pink pebbled flesh as he rolled the other in between his fingers.  
"A-Ahhh Alfred" You moaned arching your back into his touch, a fire aflame inside your stomach as he himself let out a small moan due to your actions; once he felt content with his actions on your breast, he swiftly took the other into his awaiting mouth, the fire inside you growing stronger as his tongue danced across and around before he began suckling eagerly.  
"A-Alfred" You panted, his actions soon slowing to a halt as he removed his lips and sat up once more; while you looked up at the American something annoyed you, here you were, half naked, while he was still fully dressed.  
'well that's gotta change' you thought as you sat up as well, determination written across your face as you grabbed his shirt and quickly unbuttoned it, throwing it aside and finally peering at his well sculpted chest. Having a mind of their own; your hands reached out and ran along his muscles, tracing his six-pack, and stopping at his pant line. A sharp intake of air and shudder were Alfred's response as you ran your hands up and down his body, but a husky moan and slight buck of his hips were his response every time you brushed along his pant line.  
"{y/n}" he moaned as you ran your fingertips over the button, you had already noticed the rather large bulge as well as the pained look on his face, truth was, he couldn't take any more of it, he knew what needed to be done, but he wanted you to do it.  
"Please" he begged as he grabbed your hands and put them along the top of his pants, ducking a few fingers inside as to further show you want he wanted; nodding you slowly unbuttoned his tan pants and began pulling them down, him helping you pull off the unwanted item as he tossed it aside, leaving him in only his flag boxers. Blushing, you looked away, also trying to ignore the wetness between your legs that only seemed to grow the more he stared at you.  
"{y/n}" he whispered hungrily as he tilted your chin to face him again.  
"Don't be shy babe" he smiled as he kissed you again, his hands working on your shorts; once he got them unbuttoned, he slung them to the unforgotten corner with the rest of your clothes. His hand made it's way down to your clothed heat as his other rested on your thigh, gently running his finger along your wet panties, he smiled in the kiss.  
"Someone is excited" he spoke, breaking up your kiss as he pulled back, examining your wetness.  
"So are you" You told him blushing as you quickly palmed his bulge, earning a low groan and another buck of his hips.  
"Don't tease {y/n}" he told you smiling mischievously, as you smirked back.  
"Why not? It's fun" you told him as you grabbed his length through his boxers and began pumping him, Alfred hissed before letting out another low moan, his head rolling back as his eyes closed.  
"Fuck {y/n}" he groaned as you began to pump a bit faster, when suddenly you stopped, the smirk still on your lips as you looked at the panting American in front of you.  
"You'll pay for that" he told you, a playful smile on his lips, when suddenly you felt his hand on your heat again, this time rubbing a bit harder, the fabric and his finger slipping in between your folds as he massaged your clit with his thumb.  
"Ahhh mmm Alfred" You moaned, throwing your head back, smiling at your reaction, Alfred removed your final article of clothing, leaving you totally exposed for his hungry eyes.  
"{y/n}" he whispered as he looked over your body for what felt like the hundredth time, you were beginning to think he didn't like you, but really as he was looking you over the only thing he could think was.  
'I can't believe she's mine' he leaned forward and kissed your cheek before whispering "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen babe" You could feel the heat rush to your cheeks at his complement, but you smiled, wrapping your arms around his neck you brought him into another heated kiss. Alfred's lips wasted no time in tangling with yours again, but his hands had a different idea; slowly moving along your thigh and to your now unclothed heat, Alfred slowly teased you once more, causing you to squirm under his touch, and moan against his lips.  
"You're really wet babe" he smiled as he inserted a finger in, pumping slowly, causing you to yelp in surprise.  
"A-Alfred ahhhh" pleased with your reaction, he began to pump faster, before inserting another digit "Ahhh!" you moaned, grinding into him, yearning for more friction, inserting a third finger for a second before he pulled out, causing you to let out a whine of protest, which he simply chuckled at, growling slightly, you pushed him down and climbed on top. Ravishing his neck with kisses and nips once more, gained more groans from the male under you; slowly you made your way down, running your tongue along his muscles and stopping to suck and bite on his own hardened peaks, causing moan after moan to spill from his lips. stopping at his boxers you smiled, and gently kissed the bulge before licking it, earning a shaky moan from your little American, smiling, you slowly pulled down his remaining fabric and couldn't help but gasp. True you were a virgin yourself so you really didn't have anything to go on, but you were pretty sure he was well beyond average.  
"Like what you see?" you heard his panting voice ask as you looked up to see that sexy playful smile of his once more.  
"what do you think?" you asked smiling playfully as well as you gently gripped him and pumped your hand; just as last time, his head fell backwards as his eyes shut, ecstasy washing over him. Smiling even more, you begin to pump a bit faster, causing a few swears to roll of his tongue, but none louder then when you ran your tongue over his tip.  
"Shit {y/n}!" he moaned out as his hips bucked, you lowered yourself a bit more, sucking on the head as your tongue swirled around it.  
"Fuck!" he groaned as he gripped the sheets tighter, his chest now rising and falling at a quicker pace.  
"{y/n}" groaned again, his voice cracking a bit.  
"More...please" he added bucking again, trying to push more of himself inside your awaiting mouth. Deciding not to torture the poor male, you quickly took in as much as you could fit, your hand pleasing the part you couldn't; sucking hard, you began moving your head slowly, earning the delightful sounds you wanted to hear almost instantly.  
"Ahhh! {y/n}! Fuck!" he moaned loudly, one hand abandoning the sheet to knot it's self in your {h/l}{h/c} hair "fuck yes!" he repeated, bucking his hips with your motions, your tongue seemed to have a mind of it's own as it quickly swirled around the hard member before running along it's length.  
"{y/n}"! Alfred groaned once more, his hips bucked faster as his pants were replaced by loud moans and swears. He could feel his release coming, and silently cursed this being his first time, though he knew he would be able to last longer once his initial need was taken care of.  
"{y/n} Ahhhh! I-I think I'm gonna-" he moaned out looking down at you before as his hips bucked up once more, his seed shooting against the back of your throat, head thrown back, eyes shut tight only opening at his final thrust, glazed over with lust, he couldn't believe the blissful feeling.  
"feel better?" you asked, licking him clean while you watched his chest raise and fall rapidity, the hand that had clutched your hair had left only a short while ago, now it lay flat against the mattress but soon racked through his sweaty hair, brushing it away from his eyes. All he could do was nod as he swallowed hard before looking down at you again, that playful smile appearing on his lips within seconds.  
He quickly pushing you back down on the bed, and working his kisses down your body; stopping near your heat he slowly lowered himself, hiking your legs over his shoulders and holding your hips.  
"An eye for an eye" he said winking at you before he slowly ran his tongue over your womanhood, instantly gaining a reaction.  
"Ahhhh Alfred!" you moaned loudly, encouraging him to to further his actions; taking ahold your your hips tighter, he slowly began nibbling and sucking on your folds, waves of pleasure surging through you.  
"A-Alfred! Yes!" Lightly biting your bundle of nerves, you couldn't help but tangle your hand in his locks, as well as buck your hips, yearning for more.  
"Yes! Yes!" Smiling proudly, Alfred let one of your hips loose, pulling his hand down to slowly and gently finger you; while his finger pumped at an agonizing slow pace, his tongue drew designs against you, only stopping every now and then for him to lightly bite.  
"Alfred! Faster!" You groaned.  
"what's the magic word?" he smirked, looking up at you, his fingers still pumping extremely slow.  
"Please" you begged, satisfied with your plead, he sped up his rhythm, soon adding another digit; pleasure burned in your stomach and behind your eyes as the male knew every place to hit to make you feel it. You vision began to blur and whiten as he picked up his speed once more, and before another minute could pass you found yourself yelling.  
"Alfred! Yes! Ahhh! I-I'm cumm-" As the fire in your core burst you couldn't believe this was all real, never before had you ever felt this way. Licking up ever drop you spilled, Alfred's hungry tongue was lighting the fire once more; but just as you were about to let out another breathy moan, he sat up, leaning back on his feet and smiling at you. Slowly leaning down before crashing his lips forcefully on yours, your moan finally released, and Alfred ate that up as well. Tongue melted with tongue as you both enjoyed the taste, neither one of you fighting for dominance, just happily being with each other; and it wasn't long until Alfred was ready to move to the main event, spreading your legs a little wider, and slowly crawling up between them, you could feel his rehardened member, breaking the kiss,he pulled back just enough to look into your {e/c} orbs for permission.  
"We can stop now, if you want babe" he breathed, his hot breath washing over your face, making the fire in your core only grow stronger once again, his heat throbbing against yours wasn't helping you either. Slowly shaking your head, you wrapped your arms around his neck and brought him closer before answering.  
"I love you Alfred, and I want you to be my first...and last" a smile stretching from ear to ear spread across his face like wildfire before he dove in once again and captured your lips in a passionate embrace; his hands reached up, grabbing your hips gently as he pushed himself in. The first few inches felt fine, but as he began to sheath more of himself inside you, the pain of your virgin walls being broken began to run through you; holding him tighter, a few tears fell from your eyes, being wiped away seconds later as Alfred slid in more, finally stopping once he filled you completely, and allowing you to get used to his size. Whispering sweet compliments and nothings in your ear as he lightly trailed kisses up and down your neck, Alfred stayed still, only a slight twitch every now and then inside you was felt, though you did not know how hard this was for him. Alfred wanted to take you, as fast and as hard as he could, he wanted to make all those little daydreams, and midnight fantasies of his come into being, but he also didn't want to hurt you, he knew this was your first time as well, and he wanted you to enjoy it to the fullest. Breaking his concentration when you bucked your hips into his, he couldn't stop the low groan that left his lips, his sound only increased your wetness and caused you to buck again, earning another pleasing sound. Locking your lips together again, Alfred pulled out slowly until he was almost full gone, only to ram back into your awaiting heat; a loud moan ripped from both of your throats as he continued to pull out, only to ram back into you hard, soon setting a slow rhythm of this. Moan after moan filled the room, both yours and his, as he held your hips tight, and soon his slow rhythm wasn't enough for the fire in your core.  
"Ahhh! Mmm A-Alfre-ed, p-please, faster-r" you moaned out as you grabbed the bed sheets, tightening his grip on your hips and letting out a low growl of a groan, Alfred happily picked up his pace, thrusting his hips faster and faster; the heat of your core grew steadily, but looking down at your squirming and moaning figure, Alfred couldn't help himself. Hands left your hips only to grasp your breasts; quickly pinching and pulling the harden peaks, as he ravished your neck with sucks and bites, his member reached deeper inside due to his new position, and causing another moan to emanate from you.  
"A-Alfred! M-more!" you shook, pleasure coursing though you as your nails made red lines along his back, the action earning a moan from your partner as well. Grabbing your hips once more, Alfred pulled you to his hips as he thrusted, reaching even deeper into your core, and hitting a certain spot.  
"Alfred! Right there! Ahhhh!" You yelled grabbing his shoulders as he quickened his pace once more, ramming that spot relentlessly; your vision began to blur again as the room grew white, wave after wave of please washing over your body, and your core feeling like it was going to burst at any moment, little did you know that your partner was feeling the same way. Alfred's head rolled back, sweat beading along his face and body as he thrusted wildly; hearing you yell his name was ecstasy in it's self, but knowing that all the pleasure you were feeling was from him, made him grow even harder, if that was even possible.  
"Fuuuck {y/n} y-you're so ti-ight" he groaned, his thrusts coming a bit harder, he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer, but he was going to make you come with him, that much was for certain; but little did he know, that every sound and every thrust he gave brought you closer to your own release, and it wasn't long until you knew that you wouldn't be able to last much longer either.  
"A-Alfred! I-I can't" You groaned loudly, your hips now bucking just as wildly against his.  
"Me e-either" he moaned just as loud before ducking down, his head burying it's self in the crook of your neck.  
"C-Come with m-me babe" he moaned out in a low husky voice as his thrusts brought you up off the bed, nodding your head, the only action you could do, your voice would only let moans escape now. Pulling back once more, Alfred's hand abounded your hip to play with your clit, helping you reach your released sooner, and it only took close to 2 minutes for it to work. Seeing your released coming to the point where you were seconds away from it, Alfred swiftly pulled you up, onto his lap and thrusted as fast and as hard as he could, earning that one sound he wanted to hear the most...you screaming his name.  
"ALFRED!" You screamed, white completely taking over your vision as your spirit felt like it left Earth completely, flying high above, as if reaching heaven, and you were unaware that you were joined by another. As soon as your walls had tightened around him, the fire within Alfred has busted, sending him to his own heavenly release, your name flying just as loudly from his throat as he felt his seed shoot inside you. Though the released was only momentarily, the bliss was still there as you both returned, Alfred still thrusting very slowly inside you, not yet wanting to break your connection; laying your against his shoulder, you closed you eyes, only frantic pants could be heard in the silent room for moments.  
"{y/n}" Alfred spoke softly, his hand pushing your wet hair away from your face, as his other held you tightly, looking up at him with half lidded eyes, you couldn't help but smile as your {e/c} eyes locked with his crystal blue orbs once more.  
"I love you" he whispered, kissing your lips lightly, a smile appearing on them.  
"I love you too my hero" That goofy smile of his stretched across his face again, and you couldn't help but giggle at it, never letting you go fully, Alfred laid you down before laying beside you, placing the sheets over your naked bodies.  
"Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?" you asked, snuggling into his chest, you just wanted to know, that he would always be yours and yours alone, that he would only be your hero.  
"I swear, I will stand by you forever babe" he whispered, kissing the top of your head as you both snuggled in for the night, the smiles on your faces never leaving. It was true, he had kept his word, the American boy you had grown to love, really did leave you with a new memory, a good memory, for the 4th of July.

Little did the couple know, that their release happened at the same time as the end of the big finally, and luckily only the people closest to the house could hear..which would be Arthur, and Francis.  
"Ohhohohoh, It sound like mon ami was having some fun" the Frenchman said smiling as they stopped to peer up at {y/n}'s window. The English man just shook his head at his brothers and walked away, thankful that none of the small nations knew of their act.


End file.
